avatar randomness
by Bossukun
Summary: WHAT REALLY HAPPENS IN THE WORLD OF AVATARAvatar situations that eventually turn into a story, maybe. By Bossukun and Ensayne
1. Another Day

Okay lets just get right to it.

Me nor my friend own avatar

But if I did... nevermind.

Avatar Randomness

Toph: (yawns) another day another ass-kicking to look forward to.

(stands up) where is everyone?

As Toph even starts her search she notices that with every step she hears a sound.

(turns around quickly and swiftly falls into a fighting stance)

Toph(tough voice):Who's there?!

Come and catch a face full of Toph!

(silence)

The now confused Toph starts relax a little and gives up thinking it was a squirrel or something.

She resumes walking. As does the sound.

Toph: Wtf! This isn't funny guys!

She let out.

She starts thinking.

Toph's thoughts: Wait I only hear the sound every time I move, and its always been right behind me.

She reached at her back grabbing a piece of paper.

Toph: Oh thank god. Wait... what the hell am I supposed to do with a piece of paper?

MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE

Katara: So you told Toph we were going into town for supplies right Sokka ?

Sokka: Nah, I didn't want to wake here so I left... her... a.. note.

Aang: Wow sokka, Ya dumba..I MEAN well at least you meant well. heh heh

They go into town and pick out a few needed items.

Katara looks at the female products

Man at register: So thats two boxes of tampons!

Katara: Not so loud! Grabs the boxes, pays, walks away

Aang: Says with a big smile Hey Katara! What are tampons?

Katara: Well erm.. they are umm.. Don't Worry About It Aang!

Aang: Ok. Well lets go back to camp! Come on Sokka!

Sokka: WHY DID YOU LET ME BUY THIS BAG!!

Aang: It's not my fault you bought something you don't need.

Katara: Lets go guys!

They get back to camp. Night falls. They go to sleep.

NEXT DAY

Aang: So guys what's in store for today?

Katara: You should practice your water-bending!

Aang: Not a bad idea... Toph? What are you doing.

Toph: I feel something. We're being followed!

Sokka: Running from Saber Tooth Moose Lion HEEEELLLPPPPP!!!!!

Toph: Take this! Throws a big rock... BAM!!

Saber Tooth Moose Lion runs away...

Toph: Now see Sokka... If you were'nt such a PUSS.. cough cough PUSHOVER.. you would be able to fend for yourself...

Sokka: Hey! I'll have you know I am the leader in hand to hand combat in my water tribe!

Toph: Well excuuuusssee me Mister Fighter.. But who fought off that Giant Moose Lion just now!??!!

Sokka: sighs You did...but I ca...

Toph: EXACTLY! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

Toph isolates herself in a rock tent

Katara: Singing Why Can't We Be Friends.. Why Can't We Be Friends... Why Ca'n't We Ju...

Toph causes a mini earthquake towards Katara

Katara: OOF! That was uncalled for Toph! Gets up and kicks rock tent

ELSEWHERE

Zuko: She will be mine... Very soon...

Zuko rocks back and forth in a cave slowly...thinking to himself...


	2. Zuko's Game

Zuko's Game

Nor me or my friend own avatar

oh and new feature

inner scenario-( )

Zuko: I have to have her... I NEED KATARA! Yells Zuko to the ceilings of the cave.

But how?

ELSEWHERE

Katara: A..CHEW! Someone emo must be ranting about me.

Well see ya I'm goin into town to do stuff.

Sokka: whatever just try not to get kidnapped... again.

Katara: Oh yeah, Sokka princess Yue is back from the dead.

Sokka: REALLY!?

Katara: NO!

Katara slams the door quickly laughing.

MOMENTS LATER

As Katara roams the streets Zuko lurks in the shadows planning his words carefully.

Zuko: What do I say? ARGHHH! I suck at this why can't I do anything right?!

Katara: Zuko? What the hell are you doing here screaming like a whiny bitch?!

Zuko: Oh Katara uhhh... pleasure seeing you here.

Katara: Cut the shit! You know damn well you've been following me for weeks.

Zuko: I was wondering if... uhh...you would...

Katara then inhaled a giant breath.

Katara: LOOK! THE BANISHED PRINCE.

Zuko: Shh calm dow...

Katara: OVER HERE OUT IN THE OPEN!

Zuko: come on ka..

Katara: NOT A WEAPON ON'EM!

Zuko: I'm warning you Katara.


End file.
